The Organization
The Organization (組織 Soshiki) is a centuries old social gathering between vampires. Its primary objectives are that of exchanging information and protecting vampires from human persecution. History The Organization was founded centuries prior to 2004 in Northern Europe by Gerhardt von Waldstein, Dorothy Nifas, Laetitia Gitarin Aztanduja, Melhilm Herzog, and the young brothers Yellow Bridgestone and Aiji Ishibashi. According to Dorothy, she was the one who 'manipulated' Gerhardt into creating the Organization. Unlike Gerhardt, she despised humanity - but she 'agreed' with him that creating a vampiric group with an information network was important to protecting their kind. Secretly, she and Caldimir Aleksandrov planned to use the Organization to infiltrate human society. Gerhardt - the original chairman - eventually left the Organization of his own accord in order to rule over Waldstein Castle. In his absence, Caldimir declared himself the acting chairman and was given very little respect in return. Gerhardt reclaimed his position as chairman in 2005 after relinquishing his lordship to his adopted son Relic von Waldstein. In 2005, many Organization officers arrive at the country home of the Mars Family in Southern Germany at the request of Gerhardt in order to discuss the mass disappearance of villagers from a small mountainside village in the region. The Organization pledges to protect the incident's sole survivor, and soon its officers are embroiled in a large scale showdown with the Eaters of the Sunford Clan in the German countryside. The battle is easily won by the outnumbered Organization officers. Research The Organization has had a history of scientific experimentation, its research headed by Melhilm Herzog. Countless lifeforms have undergone experimentation sponsored by the Organization in the pursuit of its ultimate goal: to eliminate vampirekind's weaknesses. This venture has made the Organization (and Melhilm) responsible for countless deaths and tragedies. One of the most notable examples of said tragedies is the case of experiment Theodosius Melhilm Waldstein, a young vampire boy that Melhilm abandoned as a 'failure.' Theo's mind cracked and he went on to mass-murder in the thousands before 'coming to his senses.' In the late 20th century, the Organization attempted to create the 'ultimate' vampire by experimenting on the twins Relic and Ferret von Waldstein. They intended to give Relic countless abilities, and shove all the ensuing weaknesses onto Ferret. The experiment went awry: Relic inherited countless monstrously strong powers, but also practically all of vampirekind's weaknesses. In contrast, Ferret is practically invincible as far as vampires go, but has no powers to speak of (save for superhuman strength, regeneration, and prolonged youth). Test Subjects * Relic von Waldstein and Ferret von Waldstein * Relic and Ferret's parents * Theodosius Melhilm Waldstein * Valdred Ivanhoe Structure There are around twenty-thousand members of the Organization, and about three hundred officers. Officers are considered responsible for vampires in their local areas. Some officers oversee hundreds of vampires, while others might be responsible for as little as under ten. Senior officers are assigned a color of the Rainbow. There are seven in total. Officers are assigned colors, though in practice the Organization appears to have a loose definition of what a 'color' is - considering that some officers have been called 'Mirror', 'Checkered', and some (like Key Dorrikey) don't seem to have a color in their title at all. Monikers are chosen either by the individual or a committee if the individual is too embarrassed. Officers (as a collective whole) are sometimes referred to as "Colors." The Organization accepts all kinds of vampires into its ranks. Pureblood vampires (vampires who evolved from humans), dhampyrs, vampires that evolved from plants and animals, and even such curiosities like a robot-vampire and a literal black hole. This is one of the main reasons why the Organization is despised by several Clans, which view such vampires as inferior beings. However, some clans (such as the Xiang Clan) willingly interact with the Organization for various reasons. The Organization also makes use of and engages with non-vampires frequently. It employs at least two Eaters for its missions (Rudi Wenders and Theresia Riefenstahl) and has used humans (like Michael Dietrich) for jobs. Individual members of the Organization with their own familiars or pets or subordinates may use them in a fight for the Organization's benefit (for instance, Rude brings his tyrannosaurus rex to the fight against the Sunford Clan's Eaters, and Officer Humpty brings his skeleton army). Meetings Meetings of the colors are held in a banquet hall with many small round tables set up around the room, and lavishly decorated walls. Each chair has a uniquely colored cloth draped on its back; the color is a marker that indicates where the officer with the corresponding color should sit. The conferences often take place in Paris. Which Paris specifically has not been stated. Known Members Rainbow Officers * Gerhardt von Waldstein "The Red Pool of Blood" (current chairman; founding member) * Laetitia Gitarin Aztanduja "The Orange 'Magic Lantern" (''founding member) * Yellow Bridgestone "The '''Yellow Bullets of Joy" (founding member) * Zygmunt Kiparis "The Green 'Army" ** Plant-based vampire * Caldimir Aleksandrov "The '''Blue '''Flow of Blood" (''former acting chairman; founding member) * Aiji Ishibashi "The '''I(ndigo)-Shadow" (founding member) * Melhilm Herzog "The Violet Sage" (founding member) Officers * Dorothy Nifas "Snow White" (founding member) * Garde Ritzberg "The Black Gravekeeper" * Doubs Hewley "The Iridescent Extra" * Romy Mars "The Silver-Wheel Stage" * Rude Gardastance "The Gold Yaksha" * Mirald Mirror "The Mirror" * Key Dorrikey "The Inviter of Fresh Corpses" * Fannie Lou "The Light Green Usurper" ** Arachnid Vampire * QAWSED "Hackey Mouse" * Hawking "The Nothing-But Present Void" ** Black Hole vampire * Tromm Ed Romans "The Dark Grey Giga" * RX777 "The Steel-Blue Steel Monster" ** Robot Vampire * Captain BBS "The Azure Captain" * George "The Deep Deep Deep Blue" ** Megalodon Vampire * Satō Ichiro "The Gray '''Sasanqua" * Kibamori Ryōma "The '''Amber" * Hayami "The Varigated" * Morikawa Ichinomori "The Vermillion Prayer" * Yamada "The Pearl" * Ichimatsu "The Checkered" * Humpty "The Camouflagued Flower" ("Sergeant") * Kochō "The Multitude" * Wol (chihuahua vampire) * Zao Dugnald * Charulata Other Members * Watt Stalf (loosely) * Rudi Wenders "Nidhogg" (Eater) * Theresia Riefenstahl "Hraesvelgr" (Eater) * Rude's Tyrannosaurus Rex Former Members * "Sprite" (mentioned by Gerhardt in Vamp! III) * "Pink" (mentioned by Gerhardt in Vamp! III) Trivia * The Organization's two biggest financial backers are officers Rude Gardastance (the wealthiest vampire in the world) and Romy Mars (head of the vanquished but enormously wealthy Mars Family). * It is called "The Organization" because no-one could agree on a name. * It is implied that the regularly scheduled meetings of the Colors are poorly attended. * All of the Officers' titles, no matter how ludicrous, have the -色 (color) suffix attached. This means that even something like the "Inviter of Fresh Corpses" is considered a Color. Category:Organizations